A vehicle is an apparatus that moves a user in a direction in which he or she wants to go. A representative example of the vehicle may be a car. Cars are classified into an internal combustion engine car, an external combustion engine car, a gas turbine car, and an electric vehicle according to a used motor.
The electric vehicle operates an electric motor by using electricity as energy, and includes a pure electric vehicle, a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV), a fuel cell electric vehicle (FCEV) or the like. An intelligent vehicle is also being actively developed for the safety or convenience of a driver, a pedestrian or the like.
The intelligent vehicle is a stat-of-the-art vehicle to which an information technology (IT) has been applied, and is also referred to as a smart vehicle. The intelligent vehicle provides the optimal traffic efficiency through introduction of the state-of-the-art system of a vehicle itself and a link to an intelligent transport system (ITS).
In particular, the intelligent vehicle has a technical advantage in that the safety of a pedestrian as well as a driver or a passenger is maximized due to the development of core technologies related to safety, such as an obstacle detector, a collision detector or reducer, or the like. However, since the current technologies are limited to the technology of a vehicle itself, such as notifying a vehicle driver of the detected surrounding situation or vehicle control reflecting the surrounding situation, there is a limitation in that it is difficult to prevent accidents related to pedestrians or other vehicles outside.